The invention relates to a method for operating a shearing and compacting press, as well as a shearing and compacting press for producing pressed parts, in particular packages of scrap metal and sheet clippings.
Shearing and compacting presses are known which consists essentially of a filling chamber with a shearing edge, a compressor with a shearing knife guided horizontally therein, a pressing chamber arranged perpendicular thereto, and a compressor guided in the pressing chamber, as well as a package chamber which is oriented horizontally and perpendicular to the filling chamber and has a horizontally guided compressor.
In particular embodiments, the filling chamber and the pressing chamber terminate in a common space, which is the above-reference package chamber that receives the package-shaped pressed part. The walls of the filling chamber, the pressing chamber and the package chamber form the housing of the shearing and compacting press. The package chamber has an opening for the door which can be moved horizontally, with the ejected pressed part passing through the door. The compressors and the door are operated by hydraulic pistons/cylinders connected with a hydraulic drive system.
For producing pressed parts, preferably packages, from waste material, in particular from scrap metal and sheet metal clippings, the conventional shearing and compacting presses perform
a first compacting step for pre-compacting the supplied material to the width of the package using a compressor which is horizontally guided in a filling chamber, wherein any material projecting over the compressor can be cut at a shearing edge using a shearing knife located on the compressor,
a subsequent second compacting step for intermediate compacting of the material that was previously pre-compacted to the width of the package, to the height of the package using a compressor guided in a pressure chamber in a direction perpendicular to the filling chamber,
a subsequent third compacting step for final compacting of the material to the final density and/or length of the package using a compressor which is guided in the package chamber horizontally and in a direction perpendicular to the filling chamber, wherein after attaining the final thickness or length, the finished package is ejected from the package chamber through the door, and
finally controlling the compacting steps through a drive system producing a hydraulic pressure.
The basic principle of the method and the construction of the apparatus have met with success in practical applications. However, it would be desirable to implement additional functional improvements and optimize the design.
It is the object of the invention to provide a method for operating a shearing and compacting press of the aforedescribed type, wherein the shearing and compacting press achieves a higher utilization rate in particular through cooperation of the compacting steps. The shearing and compacting press should be able to utilize the modified and improved aforedescribed components and subassemblies.